Keep Saving Me
by mus1c
Summary: Elena got bitten by a stray hybrid, she's wandering on the outskirts of town. She's reflecting on all the deaths due to her being the doppelganger, but she thinks it's worthless. She can't escape death. Who better to save her then the younger Original brother. Kol didn't die...
1. Chapter 1

She scrambled along the trees, her boots scrapping across the forest floor as she trudged on forward, sluggishly. She leaned heavily on the trees, her hand tracing along the rough bark using it as her support. Everything in the corners of her vision was inked out and could barely see anything but as she continued to move forward almost dreamily; lights began to shine out brightly like mini suns. She shielded her eyes as if she were to fend off an attacker. As soon as the lights got close enough, and voices and music boomed throughout the area; all her senses became jumbled up. Her mind felt disoriented, and without realizing it she was concealed in the shadows where the trees had thinned out; border lining where the festivities were being held.

A sharp ringing noise cut through to her, causing her to wince and promptly place her hands over her ears. She glanced down and found the offended noise was coming from her jacket's pocket. As she pulled out a small device made of metal but with an illuminated screen that held a Picture of a man with short honey brown hair with tantalizing dark chocolate brown eyes, a half-smile, half-smirk lit up his handsome face. She squinted her eyes down at the screen where it said his name but couldn't quite make it out, pressing her finger to the ringing device and sliding the answer bar to the side.

"Hello?" She whispered hoarsely, which startled her, since it felt and sounded like sandpaper.

A male's voice responded immediately, "Elena? What happened? And where are you?" He bombarded Elena with questions. It took her a few moments to recover her grounds and answer.

"Umm, I'm near the festival, I think? I don't feel so well." Elena swayed dangerously, ending up slamming into the tree she was using as a crutch. She then decided to all but slide down to the floor, not wanting to constantly make sure she won't end up on her face. The phone still clutched in her left hand. She tried to focus on what the man was saying but it kept swimming in and out like a breaking signal, all she was able to make out was.

"Stay right there. I'm coming. Don't move. See you in." And that was it. Elena laughed humorlessly saying in her head, 'where would I go feeling like this? Feeling like I was dying.' Ending up coughing which racked her whole body. She gazed down at her hands; that was noticeably covered in a dark crimson that she acknowledged as her blood. 'Scratch that, I don't feel like I'm dying. I am dying.' Elena thought to herself bitterly. She leaned back her head on the tree, her face tilted towards the starry but moonless night; she had her hands placed on her lap while her legs were splayed out in front of her. Elena felt calm despite her body wearing itself out and being in engulfed in pain from the bite she managed to receive from one of Klaus' stray hybrids. She then pulled her gaze from the sky's beauty to the beauty and comfort that she felt when everyone laughed and were having fun, unknowing of all the craziness and death the supernatural brought onto Elena's life, her family 'that was in the single digits, only consisting of her and her younger brother Jeremy, her friend's lives 'that have risked everything just to save her, they became her close family too'. And every other unlucky person who got caught or dragged into the cross fire, Elena felt it like it was her own fault that other people were dying. Dying for the doppelganger; Elena grimaced. 'I'm just bringing death no matter where I go. That's the curse of the doppelganger, we cannot escape death.'

Elena didn't know how long she stayed like that but it wasn't for long as she felt a pair of arms envelope her and pick her up. She blinked her brown doe eyes repeatedly at the shadowed figure that now held her. Her arms had hung limply over his own; she was about to say something but another feeling of nausea swept over her and she retched forward to place her head over his arm as she vomited, she leaned back feeling a lot weaker then she had previously. Elena could no longer move a muscle in her body without blacking out for a bit. But as she slowly lost consciousness, she felt the breeze caress her as the man holding her gingerly against his chest flitted off to somewhere. But the scent that wrapped itself and settled around Elena assured her that she was safe. Because she knew that scent, it was from a younger Original brother. Then she drifted off.

_**Author Note: **__Tell me what you guys think so far. I love reviews and it means a lot. Hope to liked it…:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** _**Okay, guys, Chapter two is up and running! Yay! I would love it if you guys reviewed; it's sort of a motivational type of deal to go on with the story. And DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries or its characters, even though it'd be really cool… Now on with story!**_

** CHAPTER TWO:**

He slowly trotted up the steps of the Mikaelson Mansion or Nik's House as the Big Bad Hybrid had insisted on in every conversation whenever they spoke, he internally rolled his eyes at that aspect. Being careful not to jolt the slumbering brunette in his arms, lights blazed from every window in the front of mansion as he continued his steady but hurried pace. The brunette nuzzled her face into his neck, whimpering softly like a sick puppy. In turn, he tightened his grip around her small frame. As he practically kicked in the front doors off their hinges, leaving them crippled to the wall, horribly abused. The sound had resonated throughout the spacious home of the Originals. He was relieved to say the least to hear the familiar, scratch, scratch of Nik's pencil sketching across paper. Taking in a slow breath to calm his nerves, he glided soundlessly through the common room over to Nik's apparent study.

Being the impulsive and impatient vampire he was at times, merely slammed the doors open with his left hand, as he was supporting the girl with his other arm.

The hybrid stopped midway through his sketch, casting a long glance at his younger brother. Nik pulled back, leaning back into his black leather chair; his deep icy blue eyes surveyed Kol, asking himself silently what had Kol in a hectic hurry. And that's when Klaus' sights rested on the sleeping beauty in his arms. Klaus smirked, dimples showing.

"Now, what seems to be the trouble, Kol?" Klaus responded, coolly. The dim lighting cast shadows throughout the room causing Klaus to look just as much as the devil he portrayed, his short, curly blonde hair seemed gold and silver; because the curtains behind him were pulled back to show the bright and vibrant full moon spying through the trees and glass of the window, into the room. Kol narrowed his eyes down at his older brother but held his tongue to keep a retort from pouncing out of his mouth that would surely darken the mood and become Elena's fate.

So, instead Kol plastered a false sweet smile on his lips but it came out more of a grimace. "Well, Nik. I found… your lovely…doppelganger in the woods today. Hallucinating, poor thing seems like one of your hybrids had strayed off that tight leash that you claim to have on them, and bit her." Kol said in a light tone, but Klaus could see the torrent of emotions that his little brother had tried to cast away long ago, swirl and storm around in his dark brown eyes. Klaus frowned slightly, looking between Kol and Elena trying to figure the connection. But as much as Klaus wanted to deny it, he didn't want Kol to lose that last shred of humanity he had left in him.

Klaus turned to one of the cupboards near his desk where it held glasses and his own supply of scotch and bourbon. He grabbed one of the clear glasses and made his way to where Kol still stood by the mangled door; he gestured for Kol to set Elena down on one of the couches which Kol almost immediately complied to, to Klaus' surprise but shrugged it off. Klaus raised one of his wrists to his lips, veins snaking underneath his glowing gold eyes surrounded in black as he sunk his fangs deep within his flesh. Blood oozed out of the self- inflicted wound, as he held the glass underneath his bleeding wrist, squeezing it as the blood poured into the glass. He then handed his blood over to Kol, who took it and went to Elena's side. As Klaus' wound healed up in seconds, he watched as his younger brother hoisted Elena up against his body as he sat behind her on the couch, an arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Kol nudged Elena softly, resting the glass which held Klaus' blood underneath her nose and mouth. Elena's eyes fluttered slowly open but shut them closed once again with the lights blinding her; she tried once more to open her eyes, more cautious this time. And Kol took these few moments to move a bit in front of her to shield her from the sharp lights that seem to boggle her mind. Her doe brown eyes, which glazed over and seemed almost glossy, looked up at Kol curiously as he still held the cup of his brother's blood underneath her nose. Elena glanced down at the crimson liquid almost confused and returned to stare at Kol. Klaus stood idly by, watching the whole interaction; he would have indeed found it considerably amusing if it weren't for Elena to be dying at the moment. Klaus folded his arms across his chest, seeing what his brother would do next.

"Elena, darling, drink the blood," Kol coaxed gently. All the while, smoothing back long strands of hair from her cold sweat covered face, with his other hand. Elena blinked, but no other reaction came out of her. Kol started to fidget as well as Klaus. Kol then opened Elena's own lips with his hand, cupping her cheek and tilted the contents in the glass into her mouth; but at the last moment Elena thrashed back and forth, screaming hysterically at the top of her lungs. Beating her small fists against Kol, Kol taken by surprise ended up dropping the glass and it shattered across as it crashed into the floor, the blood soaked into the carpet. Klaus took a step forward, reaching to restrain Elena from doing anything else. But as soon as both brothers reached to calm Elena, she fell limp. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she landed sideways into the pillows. Kol lurched forward gathering her into his arms. He stared at Klaus, holding Elena tightly to his body, cradling her. The one thought that ran through his head was, '_she can't be gone?! She couldn't!" _

_**And cliff hanger! Review, review, review! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3 IS UP! _**

She felt weightless like she was airborne or floating in deep waters. She felt at rest, calm even, she just felt peaceful more she's ever had in the past year of her life. Her body just seemed like she was drifting on somewhere endlessly. She didn't even know if her eyes were opened or not; because everywhere that surrounded was a veil of dark shadows, not even transparent to her vampire sight. She soon began panicking that she was kidnapped and being held hostage, again. But that thought was shut down when she remembered staring into chocolate pools of brown that were the eyes of the man who sent shivers down her spine. Who never stopped surprising her and challenging her on end in front of her friends; none of them hearing the hidden words that struck home. And she knew they'd do something drastic like be completely convinced that he had compelled her. _'No.' _Elena thought, '_Damon would take it to that extreme of levels.' _ The rest of her friends would question her; maybe Bonnie would perform a sort of truth spell. But Jeremy and Matt, and possibly Caroline and Stefan after they got over their initial shock would respect her; because that's what she felt. They learned by now that if anybody could change somebody like Kol it would be Elena.

Elena, thinking she had her eyes opened to the pitch black of the place she was stranded in, gazed straight up, fingers brushing gingerly through her hair. A thought came to her, flashing back to the hybrid bite. Elena laughed despite herself. '_If I'm dead, everyone's going to bring me back long enough to kill me for leaving them." _A bitter jiggle rung through her words, '_Especially Rebekah,' _Elena smiled wryly at that. '_After all we both managed to become like sisters over the last month or so.' _Elena cringed at the memory when Rebekah had found out about her and Kol. Elena recalled the monstrous face of fury that ignited onto the Original sister's face, when she witnessed a kissed shared between Elena and Kol. But Rebekah soon grew used to tolerating Elena's company because she made her brother happy. But then Rebekah started snatching Elena away from Kol every chance she got, just to go shopping and any other normal teenage girl things that the Original had yet to experience.

'_Yeah, Rebekah would kill me for missing on the girl time she had set up for us today.' _Elena mumbled to herself but thought amusedly to herself when she realized she was worrying about what Rebekah and everybody else would do and not worrying about whether she was dead or not. '_Why did things like these have to happen to me?' _Elena whispered the thought to herself, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer because she was met by complete eerie silence which made her eyes burn with tears. '_I'm alone, I'm really alone.'_

To say the least she didn't know what to do. Nik had called her, filling her in briefly on what had happened that night. She paced back and forth, running her fingers restlessly through her messy blonde hair. She had thought something felt awfully wrong when Elena hadn't met up with her or even called or texted to let the Original sister know she wouldn't make their little shopping trip. Now Rebekah knew she should've gone with her gut feeling, her sky blue eyes traveled through the busted in door of Niklaus' study. She saw two figures lying on the couch. Kol had his back pressed against the wall, staring straight down into Elena's face. Elena looked angelic, peaceful as she lay in her brother's arms. It looked like somebody had stripped her of all her suffering and pain, of all the horrid and devastating things that had happened in her life. Rebekah almost didn't want to find a way to bring her out of her coma-like state. But Rebekah wanted Elena back, wanted to cherish that friend-sister bond that had developed, even, through all of the chaos and hate that had been between them.

And as Rebekah watched Kol hug Elena closer to him, caressing her face and pushing her dark hair out of her face, gently. Her head nestled into his chest. Kol soon raised his head, meeting his little sister's eyes with a far off, vacant look in his dark ones. Rebekah sighed, leaning against the threshold of the doorway, her head leaning against the wood as she gazed at her brother and Elena.

"We'll find a way to bring her back, you know we will." Rebekah reassured her brother. Kol nodded absentmindedly, placing his chin on the top of Elena's head, his arms still wrapped around her waist protectively. "After all, we aren't the Originals for nothing!" She tried to lighten up the mood, but Kol remained unresponsive and Rebekah chewed on her lower lip, worriedly, but was startled out of her reverie by her brother's deep voice, asking her a question.

"Where's Nik" Kol asked. Rebekah gazed out the window, responding without sending a single glance in her brother's way. She couldn't handle that haunted look in his eyes; they were empty of any emotion that had been present previously.

"He's explaining everything to the rest of Elena's friends, and to get the Bennett witch, Bonnie, to figure out what's going on with Elena." Kol said nothing more after that and Rebekah urged silently to their hybrid of a brother to hurry up. '_We don't know how long Elena has left, hurry up Nik!' _

_**Chapter 3 is finished! Please review, guys. It means a lot! But this chapter took a while for me to figure out, so, hoped you guys liked it! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **_** Hey, guys! SO, Sorry for the wait! It's been a while now since I last updated. Didn't mean to take so long, I didn't have time to update. But here's Chapter 4! ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

"What the HELL did YOU DO HER?!" Fire flared within deep cerulean blue eyes that belonged to the older Salvatore brother. His raven black hair overshadowed his dark thick eyebrows that pulled right above his eyes; casting his face to look darker in his rage. Klaus rolled his eyes at him; leather jacket thrown over his figure as he had ran right out the door to present the depressing news of Elena's condition to her friends.

"I did nothing to the lovely doppelganger, Mr. Salvatore." The Original responded mockingly. Klaus stood there in the entryway of the living room, watching every one of Elena's family and friends' reactions.

Damon was expressing complete anger when he found out about Elena; for two reasons. First and foremost, Elena getting bitten by one of Klaus' ghastly hybrids and the second reason, Elena was with Kol. He was pacing back and forth like a tomcat stalking up to another in challenge. The younger Salvatore was sitting on the couch in front of the ginormous fireplace; staying passive as he absorbed it all in; but you couldn't mistake the obvious pain beseeching in Stefan's green eyes.

"YES, YOU DID! ONE OF YOUR FILTHY HYBRIDS BIT HER! AND IT'S, ALL. YOUR. FAULT!" Damon roared out, his fists bunched at his sides. His feet set apart tilting towards Klaus like he were about to plunge forward.

Klaus resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the young vampire's antic, which was beginning to wear down on the hybrid's patience; "Enough with your petty little tantrum, it's the Bennett witch I want… to figure out what's happening to our little doppelganger." Bonnie looked up from her daze, she was sandwiched between Caroline and Jeremy, who he had his arms locked around Bonnie's waist protectively. And Caroline held Bonnie's hand in hope to calm her. They all sat there stoic and after a minute or two, Klaus' pent up aggravation burst loose.

"YOU KNOW EVERY MINUTE AND SPLITTING SECOND SPENT DWINDLING ABOUT! IS ANOTHER MOMENT LOST ON ELENA!" Every one of them was shaken by the intensity of his words. He no longer leaned lazily against the doorway; he stood in front of Bonnie towering over her. Klaus was fed up with empty chitter chatter that got them nowhere; neither one of them knew how long it had been since Elena was bitten and they sure as hell didn't know how long Elena had left. And with the image of Kol cradling and hugging Elena close to his body protectively and lovingly. His eyes begging her shut ones to open and gaze back into his own; a common and familiar fire that lit up the eyes of the Petrova Doppelgangers.

Bonnie leaped to her feet unsteadily, shaking visibly, "I don't know if I can help her!" She cried out hoarsely, tears gathering in her dark eyes, as her bottom lip quivered.

Klaus leaned down in her face, uttering quietly. "Well, you best find a way to help her, witch. I don't need a gaping hole in my family… because if there is, there'll be a gaping hole where your heart should be." His eyes flashed a yellow, fangs lengthened as he glared down at Bonnie. Caroline pulled Bonnie back then stood directly in front of Klaus; her arms placed on her hips, her eyes shooting evil looks.

"Bonnie will always try for Elena. She always has; but you have no right to threaten her. Besides when did you start caring for Elena, anyhow?" The blonde vampire asked sharply and without skipping a beat Klaus retorted.

"When Elena became part of my family." Everyone stared shocked at Klaus' words, how easily he had them slip past his lips, holding nothing venomous or vile hidden in them. They were full of compassion, a protective and challenging undertone that edged it, daring anyone to question to what he had just announced. Jeremy met Klaus' eyes and a certain understanding passed between them. The younger Gilbert returned his attention to Bonnie who he held in his arms and whispered something in her ear which brought a determined look into her dark eyes. _Good, a determined witch, is a strong witch and that is what we need right now. _Klaus stepped back, a small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "So, Bennett witch… are we going to continue with dilly dallying; or are you going to find a way to save your precious doppelganger friend?"

"I will." Bonnie clarified firmly. Klaus started walking towards the door.

"Brilliant." He paused, gazing back into the room, settling his eyes on the two Salvatore brothers. "I assume you both know what will happen if you should try something stupid." Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline, snapped their heads towards the two brothers, alarmed and cautious. All their eyes zeroed in on Damon, who was well known to go to extreme lengths, endangering lives and somebody always playing the cost for his actions. They held their breathe awaiting his snappy comeback that would pop out of his mouth like an angry gopher. Even Stefan was eying his brother warily, calculating the situation with skeptic eyes, his lips pursed together as he leaned forward to rest his forearms on his legs ready to pounce on Damon if he were to charge at Klaus' in a fit of rage.

Damon advanced a step forward at Klaus, his mouth opened to speak out his mind but he snapped it shut, his eyes fluttered closed, his whole body slumping, admitting defeat which sent a wave of surprise through them all. He seemed to age as he had let his wall that sheltered his emotions fall away, briefly. Damon turned to the stairs, resting a hand on the banister, he whispered.

"Just save Elena… She just deserves to live for once, with somebody she's in love with. Even if that person isn't me; but your brother Klaus, just make damn sure, she gets the life she deserved before all this happened." Damon's voice hoarse, but an amused, heart broken tone underlined his words. Klaus' eyes connected with Damon's deep cerulean blue orbs when he raised his head. A demanding look appeared in his face as he directed his next words at Klaus. "You better SAVE HER! I don't need to tell you what will happen if Elena dies." The he was gone, have disappeared in his master bedroom/

"I will, mate." Klaus muttered, making a promise not only to Damon, but to Elena's friends and brother, his own brother, and Rebekah. Knowing that Damon heard him, Klaus made his way out of the Salvatore Boarding House; Stefan went up to check on Damon but not before Stefan sent a nod towards Klaus in acknowledgement. Jeremy followed suit, along with a soft smile from both Caroline and Bonnie.

Klaus sighed deeply, looking at the still starlit sky; but the sky turned to a dusky deep purple signaling morning was almost upon them. He got out his cell and clicked on his baby sister's number; it barely started to ring before Rebekah picked up.

"What is the news, Nik?" The question erupted immediately from the cell. Klaus told her everything that happened at the Boarding House. And 'Bekah kept silent with no interruptions which Klaus teased her about but everything seemed strained now.

"How is he?" Nik asked, dreading the worst. He heard 'Bekah sigh.

"Just come home, Nik, and see for yourself." A part of him broke, a piece that he had for centuries blocked out and other people had pronounced that he had nothing of or too dark and dead, due to his cruel and animalistic nature; a heart.

"See you in a bit, baby sister. Keep our brother sane, 'Bekah; and where on GOD'S NAME IS ELIJAH?!" He thundered out, bitterly.

"I don't know. I've called him and left messages; but he hasn't responded or shown a sign that he knows what has happened to our family." Rebekah replied. And at that, Klaus said his good byes and started his walk home to clear his mind.

Then a velvety, thick voice came to Klaus' ears. "I have heard from our dear sister that there is a crisis having to do with the enchanting Elena and our brother." Klaus whipped his head to the source of the voice, meeting dark brown eyes of his older brother, whose features resembled Kol's in many ways.

"Elijah…" He breathed out.

_**And again, I'm sorry for the late update! Can't promise it won't happen again, though. ;P**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **_**Sorry! Sorry! SORRY! I apologize times infinity! But I'll give you a hint, I'm nearly done writing Chapter Six…:)**_

**Chapter Five:**

The pain simmered beneath his skin, the feeling snaking its way throughout every nerve. He thought he would never feel this kind of pain again; but yet, here he was clutching onto the person who held his heart in her hands. He felt vacant in his own mind despite it being a torrent of emotion that spiraled around him in a stalking manner, like a wolf circling a lamb. But in this case, he was no longer the wolf.

A burning sensation was something that was spreading throughout his chest as if he were just staked through the heart. An enkindling feeling licked at his bones like the fire that would erupt if someone was to strike him with the Great White Oak Ash stake. The only thing keeping him from completely going ballistic was the reassurance that befell him with him knowing that the woman who brought hope and love back into his life was secured safely in his arms. '_No, if she were safe! She would not be dying so increasingly slowly! She would be gazing back into your eyes with her own warm, brown ones, filled with that fire, adoration and love that have drove you insane, since day one. Like if you were suddenly sent to heaven!' _His thoughts cut into him sharply. He gritted his teeth together, his blood boiling in self-loathing.

But one look down, everything went calm like still waters after a vicious storm. She was nestled into his chest as if she were just sleeping for a bit. Her long, silky brown hair strewed, fell around her face delicately. Her cheeks a slight rosy tint and her lips curled in a faint dreamless smile. He almost got himself to start believing that she was just sleeping and he was just messing with her dreams, with him and her. He held that thought close to mind, in hopes that later on it would just be them both, alone with each other, without pestering from anyone else. He smiled fondly at that, tracing his finger lightly along her features of her face. But that bubble he had created for himself was soon popped as the voice of a particular sibling reached his ears.

"You've finally let yourself feel again, brother," A contented tone rung in his voice. Kol didn't have to raise his head and look to see who it was.

"Right when I do, Elijah. It gets taken from me." Kol muttered softly. His mind marveled at the fact that all his siblings were here, {minus Finn, who was dead along with their witch of a mother, Esther and father who had hunted them down for centuries, Mikael}. Kol heard Elijah step closer to him and Rebekah and Niklaus tiptoeing in after him.

"You should go feed and take care of yourself before Elena wakes up and scolds you for not looking after yourself." Elijah said, softly. Moving forward to reach for Elena the movement registered to Kol, causing him to completely snap. He wrapped an arm over her body, so that Elijah couldn't pluck her from his arms. His face contorted into a deep snarl, the veins shimming under his crimson eyes as he snapped his fangs at his brother; a clear sign signaling '_back off!'_ Rebekah and Niklaus had masks of surprise and they both peered to take a glance at Elijah's face. All they saw was a look of forlorn sadness that seeped into his dark eyes; yet full of painful understanding. But no one could mistake the light determination that skimmed above that.

"Rebekah… Niklaus…" Elijah called behind him. Both stood on either side of him in an instant, hearing the caution in their brother's voice. And in one quick movement Elijah snatched Elena from Kol's grasp and at the same moment; Rebekah and Niklaus grabbed each of Kol's arms and pinned him down as soon as he realized what happened. He was straining against his two siblings, rabid as an animal in frenzy and ferocious against his restraints.

"KOL, CALM DOWN!"

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!"

Elijah had disappeared during that fiasco and came back quickly, empty handed into the living room, just in time to catch Kol as he had broken through 'Bekah and Klaus' grips.

"KOL, IF YOU DO NOT CALM YOURSELF! YOU WILL NOT SEE ELENA UNTIL SHE WAKES UP!" Kol still struggled against all three of his sibling's steely holds on his body. Then collapsed to the ground in a heap; burying his face into his hands as his whole frame shook violently, sobs racking up his parched throat, raspy and scratchy. Rebekah fell down to their brother, pulling him into her arms; her sky blue eyes glittering with unshed tears as she stared at both Elijah and Klaus.

'_What do we do, now?' _She seemed to say, rocking back Kol back and forth like calming a newborn back to sleep or shushing an injured child.

Elijah stared up at the ceiling to somewhere above, where he laid Elena down in Kol's bedroom. Turning to his siblings, Elijah spoke, "I'll go discuss the urgency in the matters concerning Elena to Miss. Bonnie Bennett. You two watch over Kol and make sure he doesn't do anything threatening without getting some blood into his system before he sees Elena upstairs."

Klaus clenched his jaw in anger. He was angry for a number of reasons, but at the moment at one of his hybrids that caused all this mess and the way Elijah took charge of everything, as he had just gotten here. Irritated that he was getting ordered around; as soon as Elijah had left, Klaus analyzed Kol. Who was showing more emotion then he ever had in the centuries he had known his brother, even when they were human; Kol never really showed this kind of emotion, but then again it was probably like losing Henrik all over again.

"Keep him in here; do not let Kol out of your sight, little sister… not even for a split second." Klaus told 'Bekah, she merely nodded at him as he retreated to the kitchen. Focused on grabbing a blood bag and force feeding it to Kol if he had to, as Klaus slammed the refrigerator door closed with a little more force than needed; leaving a hand sculpted dent on the handle and on the top of the door where he was holding it open. And because of that the fridge door squeaked opened and Klaus sighed, fiddling with it, '_Bloody hell!_' The hybrid fumed agitated at the stubborn door, continuing to slam it closed repeatedly, but it popped back open every time. In the background he heard a soft, dry laugh and he then left the fridge alone but not without sending it one last dark thought.' _I'll come back for you later.' _But then winced when he fully realized; that he was getting all worked up over a refrigerator door that wouldn't stay closed. '_How Kol would be having a complete laugh out of this, right now. He would have never let me live it down.' _Klaus thought, as he walked back into the living room to find both of his younger siblings in the same position he had left them. Rebekah was looking at him with amused eyes and he mentally groaned.

"Make a new enemy, Nik?" Rebekah asked, Klaus made no comment but sending her a glare. "I bet she was a bit cold towards you."

This time Niklaus threw back his head in pretend agony. His short, curly blonde hair glistening in the dim lighting, he spoke gruffly. "You make quite horrid jokes, 'Bekah. I'm ashamed that we are related… And since when was the fridge a bloody female?!" Rebekah knew her brother was teasing her and just laughed at him.

"Oh, like you could have done any better, Niklaus!" She cried, she then caught the glint of challenge in his deep blue eyes and she gulped, but before Klaus could retort; both of their attentions were drawn to their brother who hadn't moved a muscle or made a sound since he broke down. Kol took his hands off his face and raised his head to gaze into the blue eyes of his baby sister and older brother. His own dark chocolate brown eyes were filled with a new light but some darkness of pain, sorrow, even fear was lurking there like a yin and yang symbol.

Before 'Bekah or Nik could ask Kol anything. He whispered in a small voice unlike his normal, confident one; but this one was different from the empty tone he had grown accustomed to, to using in the last 24 hours. This voice was filled with hope and what he said, sent a wave of shock vibrating down their spines.

"I saw Elena…"


End file.
